


Sykkuwu Is Fixing My Life

by Dux_Ghost



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dux_Ghost/pseuds/Dux_Ghost
Summary: Sykkuwu is fixing Corpse's life
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 157





	Sykkuwu Is Fixing My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic for anything in ever so I decided to write a song for Corpsekuno  
> Sorry if it sucks I've never written a song before, it was a bit hard since I had to make it seem like something Corpse would make so I hope I did it okay- anyways I'm talking too much right now and I'm anxious
> 
> Would you guys want an actual fic from me? Maybe a follow up chapter for this where Corpse releases the song? Tell me in the comments

Sykkuwu is fixing my life

Cat ears  
Brown hair  
Pretty boy go uwu

He aint dirty he aint clean  
Bitch you don't even know it  
He got the cutest fucking smile  
No doubt  
No frowns with me

Heard him mad, took my breath away  
Sykkuwu got simping like these girls who won't leave me be  
Damn please choke me baby fucking stole my heart  
I don't want that shit back though it's got a place in your arms

I said choke me like you hate me  
But he loves me  
I don't even know what to say when he touches me  
Ever make my baby sad I'll make sure you won't good day for years  
Can't wait to see all the girls who want me in tears

I said choke me like you hate me  
But he loves me  
I don't even know what to say when he touches me  
Ever make my baby sad I'll make sure you won't have good days for years  
Can't wait to see all the girls who want me in tears

Never fucking thought I'd be the one to fall  
This cat boy fixed my life  
My heart flutters when he calls

Fixed my nails  
Dyed my hair  
Got me up in the morning

Damn he even got me sleeping, he's so cute when he's snoring uwu

I said choke me like you hate me  
But he loves me  
I don't even know what to say when he touches me  
Ever make my baby sad I'll make sure you won't good day for years  
Can't wait to see all the girls who want me in tears


End file.
